


so you're a tough guy, like it really rough guy

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey, Extra Treat, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: This time, when Kylo offers Rey his hand, she takes it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo snippets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318712
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	so you're a tough guy, like it really rough guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



This time, when Kylo offers Rey his hand, she takes it.

Lets him lead her over the edge.

Instead of falling, she learns that she can fly.

* * *

‘I should have done this the first time I had you at my mercy,’ he says. She’s immobilised in the interrogation chair, his lightsaber crackling inches from her face. With the tip of one quillion blade he cuts her tunic down the front, leaving a line of searing heat from clavicle to stomach. 

He insisted on bringing her into the torture chamber. She can feel him churning in the Force, emotions whipped to a foam by winds that push him in all different directions: it’s a test of her commitment to him, a power play, a game, a cherished fantasy. It’s his best guess at how things are supposed to work now that his unreachable dream of having her is somehow in his grasp.

He has no idea what he’s doing. She can tell that even without the Force, from the way his hands tremble when he cups her breasts.

‘I’m at your mercy now,’ Rey lies. She fought him off back then when she was barely beginning to know her own power; now, evenly matched as they are, she has no fear.

He fucks her hard in a chair like the one where he once tried and failed to break her mind. She loves how it must look from the outside, her feet spread wide in iron stirrups, her hands pinned helpless to her sides. She loves the contrast of cold metal on blazing hot skin, and how tears leak from the corners of his eyes as his desperate excitement approaches its peak. She loves how his pleasure flows into her, carried along by currents in the Force until it hardly matters whose body is whose.

‘I can’t believe you’re really mine,’ Kylo says afterwards, breathless and fervent as he kisses her all over. He has it the wrong way around, but Rey doesn’t mind. She doesn’t need him strapped to a chair to prove her ownership.

* * *

The dark side is in Rey’s nature. Once she accepts that, the rest comes easily. She’s not like Kylo, waging war against his better nature. Her choice is absolute.

He thinks they’re going to sit on the Sith throne together. She knows there’s only room for one.

But he’ll look nice standing guard beside her.


End file.
